negimafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Cire Yeldarb
Welcome Hi, welcome to Negima! Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Objects page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 23:37, September 18, 2009 Anytime! Well, I'm just sick and tired of everyone making a lot of odd edits really. (see the front page for more of this rant) I'm just glad to be of any assistance, as I'm the single most productive (Non-Admin) member on this wiki... /-/Jetscream (Officer's Mess) 06:11, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Ala Alba Hey, while you're at it, it'd be awesome with some assistance with the Ala Alba page. /-/Jetscream (Officer's Mess) 06:50, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Please, come add some to the History section, it needs to be fleshed out... /-/Jetscream (Officer's Mess) 11:15, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Characters Tablet Well, I put it there so that people can find it easily to go from one character to another without any problem. --Yuna.Fan I don't know how to do that. sorry :( no, it's fine Character Infobox ... The new ones looks good and all, but could you possibly try to make them flow with the text a bit better? As they work now, they're floating all alone at the top of their pages, unlike the previous model. /-/Jetscream (Officer's Mess) 10:12, October 24, 2010 (UTC) : They're all up to the left, squishing all content down below it. I tried looking over the template code myself, but found nothing. this is what it looks like /-/Jetscream (Officer's Mess) 15:34, October 24, 2010 (UTC) ::So if I go to "Preferences" and switch back to the butt-ugly new look, it'll be allright? *sadface* /-/Jetscream (Officer's Mess) 07:06, October 25, 2010 (UTC) ::: Well, that sucks. (...At least I know everyone else sees it ok. Will make it harder to spot trouble for me, but I'm pretty good with wiki coding by now, so...) /-/Jetscream (Officer's Mess) 10:18, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Ala Rubra Im done for today. Created the complete site thought. Was the first time for a complete one aswell. Feel free to adjust it ^^. You could msg me every time if you want to know something or need pictures (have tons of them thought). Feel free to ask for my email or msn adress if necessary. Some stuff Just noticed that i screwed a few times with the grammer and spelling up. You could leave them to for me ( tomorrow, well later for today by me) or fix them yourself. Anyway is fine with me. Well, if you say so. Added a few new sites and images today. Dynamis, Makers Key & Eishun Konoe Blacktrack 17:49, October 26, 2010 (UTC) I thought a few times which one i should choice, by considering the normal and the transformed state. I have still tons of pictures left (fan arts aswell). It was quiet a day, but i thought those (Dynamis and Grand Master Key) are getting soon more attention because of the story line. I saw later the Eishuns side is still missing, thats why i just added it with a few pictures. Well at least i could finally talk about MSN XD Blacktrack 18:09, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Added a few dozen pictures today and some additions by Arika and Ala Rubra. ^^ would like to hear your openion for them.Blacktrack 03:05, November 17, 2010 (UTC) I looked a bit through the diffrent pages today, and i noticed that they arent actuell (storyline wise. Mostly Kaede, Chisame and Ala Alba are lacking actuallity). We should change that soon, dont you think so? ^^ Blacktrack 03:26, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Just dropping by to ask you something. http://img834.imageshack.us/img834/6017/1283034352837.png Did you noticed this szene? # Blacktrack, the D4G # 23:52, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Someone posted it in the OM forums. So far i know, appear other charaters out of other mangas in it aswell, but i personally didnt found them yet. (at least i cant count one right now without rereading the manga again) # Blacktrack, the D4G # 16:11, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Late Add: have you seen or heared of this too: Blog? Im planing of rereading it over the weekend and updating ala alba by doing so. btw your talk pages is getting filled pretty much with our talk ^^; # Blacktrack, the D4G # 22:51, November 19, 2010 (UTC)